Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to piping for gas meters, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved meter loop frame assembly and method for interposing and connecting a gas meter to a gas line such that ancillary components of the gas line are substantially obstructed from view from a position in front of the gas meter.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Natural gas is a fuel used widely for industrial and domestic heating. To determine the amount of gas a customer consumes, a gas company interposes a gas meter in the gas line leading into each customer""s dwelling. The gas meter connects a gas supply line leading from a gas supply to a gas service line extending to the point of use.
The gas supply line is generally buried underground and includes a riser that extends from the ground at the point where the gas meter is to be positioned. The riser also accommodates ancillary components, such as shut off valves and flow regulators. Similarly, the gas service line includes a riser that extends back into the ground, or the riser runs directly into the side of the dwelling. An inlet of the gas meter is connected to the riser of the gas supply line and an outlet of the gas meter is connected to the riser of the gas service line such that the gas meter is suspended between the two risers.
It has long been the practice of gas companies to have the gas supply line riser positioned to the side of the gas meter. The connection between the inlet of the gas meter and the riser is often accomplished by using a series of nipples and elbows which results in the creation of multiple points of potential leaks. To overcome this problem, meter loop frame assemblies, also known as meter settings, have been used. Meter loop frame assemblies are generally single piece manifolds used to connect the gas meter to the gas supply line and the gas service line. While the use of meter loop frame assemblies increase the integrity of the connection of the gas meter, and the sideways extension of the meter loop frame assembly facilitates access to ancillary components of the gas supply line mentioned above, the gas meter can be extremely unattractive, particularly when positioned in the front of a dwelling or in line with other gas meters, such as may be found at an apartment complex.
To this end, a need exists for an improved meter loop frame assembly which results in the gas supply line riser and the ancillary components attached thereto to be positioned on the rear side of the gas meter and thereby provide a more aesthetic unit. It is to such an assembly and method that the present invention is directed.
The present invention is directed to a meter loop frame assembly for connecting a gas meter to a gas supply line and a gas service line. The meter loop frame assembly includes a gas inlet conduit, a gas outlet conduit, and a brace. The gas inlet conduit has a first end and a second end with the first end being connectable to the gas inlet of the gas meter and the second end being connectable to the gas supply line. The gas outlet conduit also has a first end and a second end with the first end being connectable to the gas outlet of the gas meter and the second end being connectable to the gas supply line. The brace rigidly connects the gas inlet conduit to the gas outlet conduit so that the first end of the gas inlet conduit is spaced a distance from the first end of the gas outlet conduit which corresponds to the distance between the gas inlet and the gas outlet of the gas meter.
The gas inlet conduit is shaped and oriented such that the second end of the gas inlet conduit is positioned on the rear side of the gas meter when the first end of the gas inlet conduit is connected to the gas inlet of the gas meter and the first end of the gas outlet conduit is connected to the gas outlet of the gas meter whereby the gas supply line is connectable to the second end of the gas inlet conduit at a location on the rear side of the gas meter and substantially vertically aligned with the centerline of the gas meter so that a pressure regulator of the gas supply line is substantially obstructed from view from a position on the front side of the gas meter.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a method for connecting a gas meter to a gas supply line and a gas service line by orienting a gas inlet conduit such that first end of the gas inlet conduit is connectable to the gas inlet of the gas meter and a second end of the gas inlet conduit is positioned on the rear side of the gas meter and in vertical alignment with a centerline of the gas meter. The first end of the gas inlet conduit is connected to the gas inlet of the gas meter and the second end of the gas inlet conduit is connected to the gas supply line whereby a pressure regulator of the gas supply line is substantially obstructed from view from a position on the front side of the gas meter.
The features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.